What Goes On Behind Closed Doors, No One Knows
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: Dreams are an escape from reality, a fantastical world where anything can exist. For Princess Zelda, dreams are the reality she wanted, the one ripped away from her; warm, bright, joyous. A reality where the war never ravaged the land, where peace is eternal and the struggle for the Triforce is but a myth. But most of all, a reality where he never died.


**(A/N) Hello, friend! **

**Here's a mildly okay attempt at something emotional. ;-;**

**I have so many stories about these two sitting on my laptop, and I really need to post them.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_**What Goes On Behind Closed Doors, No One Knows**_

No one knew. And, if Zelda got her way, no one would ever know. No one needed to know what occurred inside her mind at night, in her dreams. Some days Impa would ask her why she looked so pensive, and she'd lie and say it was because of the dreadful aftermath of the war. Impa didn't need to know it was because she'd woken up once more and looked in the mirror, only to find her neck unblemished.

Lana didn't need to know that the reason Zelda was so jittery all the time wasn't because of the trauma of the war, but because whenever she saw the sorceress swinging her deku spear around, she was reminded of a different form; a larger, stronger form, yet just as precisely graceful.

Link didn't need to know that the reason Zelda didn't want to spar with him wasn't because she was exhausted from fighting through the war, but because whenever she watched Link fight, it dredged up memories- memories she'd much rather forget.

They didn't need to know about the heat, the biting, the green eyes, the fanged mouth, the dark wings- Goddesses, they didn't need to know _any _of it.

They didn't need to hear her cry at night, they didn't need to see her flinch when someone swung a sword, they didn't need to feel her pain, her aching heart.

If Zelda had her way, none of them would ever know she fell in love with a dragon.

They wouldn't know how gently his calloused hands would hold her, they wouldn't know ridiculously difficult it was to lean up and kiss him, they wouldn't know how his nose snarled up a little on one side when he smiled, or how unevenly his beard was shaved, or how his eyes dilated and darkened when he was embarrassed, or how his fringe always hung in his face, they wouldn't know any of it.

And that was fine with Zelda.

It was fine that the King's crown would only gather dust during her lifetime, it was fine that her health was in rapid decline because she refused to eat much, it was fine that she cried herself to sleep every night, longing for the familiar embrace of his strong arms, wishing against all odds that somehow he'd appear beside her, chiding her for thinking something so silly as a sword to the chest would kill him.

No one needed to know that during her dreams, everything was okay. He was there, arms open, and there was warmth and light and happiness and everything was just as it should be.

And then she'd wake up and remember it was all a dream. She'd remember that final duel. She'd remember the way the Master Sword pierced that red armor like nothing. She'd remember the resigned way he spoke as he died.

She'd remember cradling his head, all alone, crying until her tears dried.

And after remembering everything that went wrong, she'd remember everything that went right.

She'd remember the sound of his voice, how his accent differed just slightly from hers. She'd remember how he smirked more on one side than the other. She'd remember what made him laugh, and what made him grin. She'd remember how clumsy he was when he tried being romantic, but how adorable it was to watch him attempt it. She'd remember lying underneath the stars with him, tracing constellations until the sun rose. She'd remember braiding his hair to keep it out of his face, and how he'd always mess it up right afterwards.

She'd remember when he took her hands in his and asked for her hand in marriage.

She'd remember saying yes.

And she'd cry, but her tears were happy; happy because the Goddesses blessed her with the time she was given, and that one day she'd be in his arms again, and everything would be right.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**(A/N) ;-;**

**Let me know if the emotion was conveyed or not. **

**Thanks for reading, friend! :3**


End file.
